Stealing Cinderella
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is the happiest man alive. It's his wedding day and he's marrying the most wonderful woman in the world.


Standing at the altar I can't seem to stop thinking about my beautiful bride. She'll be walking down that aisle soon on the arm of her father. She's so beautiful…..I may say it a lot but its true. Her brother is my best man and he keeps poking the middle of my back telling me to breathe. I try but my breath hitches when the music starts and my beautiful flower steps onto the silk walk. She smiles at me and I remember the last time I received that big of a smile it was the day I proposed…..the day I stole Cinderella. As she walks I think back to the day I made her my fiancé.

I'm scared out of my mind that much I remember. I, Scorpius Malfoy, am about to ask Harry Potter, savior of the free world, for his daughters hand in marriage. Lily and I had been dating for 4 years, since the summer before her 6th year of Hogwarts, and she'd just recently graduated from the healing academy. Where does the scared part come in? Right here. She's his little princess, she assures me that isn't the case anymore but I believe it is. Mr. Potter has always looked upon me as nothing more than my fathers son. I'm not my father, I'm not a Death Eater. Plus he liked me before I started dating his daughter, I think that changed things. Tonight I'm going over to see him and ask for her hand. I put on some nice clothes and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

"You know if you try to hard my father is definitely going to know something's up."

I looked in the mirror and saw her standing there leaning against the door frame with a big grin plastered on her face. She looked beautiful as she always did. "Hey love."

"Hello." she said softly walking towards me. "You look like a stuffed shirt." Lily laughed pulling at my tie.

"I do?" I looked in the mirror and smiling at the redhead standing beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and looked down at her.

"Yes I don't like it. Daddy has never been one for suits. Not that you don't look extremely dashing but this is just a casual dinner love."

"Right casual dinner." oh yeah I forgot Lily has no idea I'm asking her father for her hand. She's been dropping hints for months. Especially after her cousin and best friend got married last year. Alexis and Hugo Weasley weirdest couple in the history of weird couples. Lily and I could be in there but I think we're pretty normal.

"So I think you should wear your black trousers and that very sexy blue polo I bought you."

"The one from America?"

"Yep that's the one." Lily said with a flash of her gorgeous hazel eyes and a smashing smile how could I say no?

"Alright I'll just change then shall I?"

"Yes. Now what should I wear?" Lily asked walking to her closet.

"Whatever you want love."

"Bah." She grumbled from her closet causing a smirk to form on my face. That was her signature word or expression I can never tell what she means it as.

"Wear that dress I like on you." I called back to her still smiling.

"The white one with the blue flower?"

"Yes that one." I said pulling the polo over my head.

"Alright." Lily said "I would but I can't find it." excuses! I thought to myself she knows I love that dress. She might be pulling my leg or maybe she really can't find it think Scorpius think!

"It's probably in the last place you left it." I said suddenly.

"Which is?" she asked me poking her head out of the door. She was just in her knickers god she looks so hot. Don't think about it think of something else other than the fact that she looks amazingly hot and the heat in my body is rising. Ummmmm Gran and Gramps doing the horizontal tango, that's just sick but it did the trick.

"The floor in the spare room."

Lily blushed "Oh right." she walked out of the room swinging her hips the little minx.

The guest room was somewhere we stayed a lot. Her parents thought it was her room but nope that was just where we had little afternoon naps. We were ready 10 minutes later.

"Now remember Scor we're going to the Burrow for dinner, then I promised mum and daddy we'd go back to the house for coffee and dessert."

"Alright love." I placed my arm around her waist and we apparated in front of the Burrow.

"Ready?" Lily asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Lily looked at me. "Scor you know my family. You've spent summers with them."

"Yes but tonight is different."

"How?"

"You'll see." I waggled my eyebrows at her and kissed her lightly. But kissing Lily lightly is pointless her lips are just so tempting. But tonight it really was a light kiss.

"Wow. Your going to have to kiss me like that more often." Lily sighed leaning against me. We walked to the door together ready to take on the world…….or at least the Weasley clan.

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand_

Dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone was laughing and asking Hugo and Alexis when they were going to have kids. Neville and Ron kept saying they hoped not to soon while Hannah and Hermione were saying they'd love to hear the little pitter patter of feet in the house again. This of course made Alexis and Hugo blush and look for anyone else to talk to. Lily of course being the great friend she is started talking to Alexis about work and Rose pulled her younger brother into a similar conversation.

"So Scorpius how's work?" Albus asks as I turn my attention away from Lily.

"What?"

"Stop staring at my sister you love crazed psychopath." James laughed tossing a roll at me.

Lily turned away from Alexis and looked at me. She smiled and kissed me deeply right there in front of her brothers. This was an insanely bold move seeing as though she is not big on PDA and there are a lot of Weasley men who would kill me. "Mmmm that was nice." Lily said kissing me lightly. "Oh and Scor tonight I think we should celebrate."

Mine and James' eyes went wide at her last comment. Albus started laughing hard and looked between us. "Your guys' faces are priceless!"

"Oh Sean did you bring your camera?" Lily asked.

I looked to see who she was talking to and my eyes widened Sean? SEAN BLOODY CREEVY?! I looked over and sure enough there sat my ex mate and Lily's ex. Hence him being an ex mate of mine.

"Yeah Lila I never leave home without it." Sean said smiling at his camera. How I wanted to break that camera or maybe his face I don't know which would give me a better sense of accomplishment. Lily blushed at the nickname. This made me want to break his face even more. Roxanne looked at Sean and rolled her eyes. Ah that's why he's here…..must be dating Roxanne.

"Lila?" Amanda looked at Lily confused. I had to admit I loved Amanda her American ways are hilarious. She was very funny and loved making fun of James and his accent.

"It's what he called me when we dated." Lily mumbled. I'd better ask Mr. Potter for a moment alone soon. Oh wait we're going back to the house right. "Mum when are we leaving?" Lily suddenly asked breaking me away from my inner thoughts.

"Soon Lily." Mrs. Potter said.

"Alright." Lily said getting up from the table and stretching.

"You ok Lils?" James asked.

"Yeah just tired. Someone kept me up last night." she glared at me. I looked at my plate knowing my face was red.

"You know Lils no one wants to know of your nightly activities with Malfoy." her eldest brother Ted said looking at me with a pointed look.

"What nightly activities you perv? He was talking about work. Honestly Ted get your mind out of the gutter! Darcy help me out here!" Darcy is Ted's best friend. And she's also Lily's cousin in-law.

"Sorry Lily your on your own." Darcy said looking at the sleeping little one she was holding "Art come get your daughter before my arm falls off."

"Coming dear." Art got up and took his little one from his wife.

"Ted leave her alone its not like you didn't like nightly activities before we were married." Victorie said smiling at her husband as she played with the sleeping Jonathan's hair and rubbed her stomach her swollen belly visible. Holy crap this family just keeps growing.

"That was different." Ted said blushing.

"How?" Victorie asked smirking.

"We're older." he said simply.

Everyone at the table, or at least at our end, erupted in laughter. "We were younger then those two when we got married. I believe you popped the question at my graduation party."

"I remember that!" Louis laughed "I thought dad was going to blow a vain!"

"We all thought that." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but you didn't have to go home and listen to him rant." Dominique pointed out to Lily.

"True." Lily laughed.

The laughter and old stories went on for about another hour. Before we left I was able to pull Mr. Potter aside. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry turned around and looked at me.

"I have a question to ask you when we get back to your house."

"Of course." Harry said smiling and apparating to the manor in Godric's Hollow. I followed shortly after "Stay here for a minute." I nodded and looked around.

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf _

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike _

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

Lily looked amazing in every picture. She was simply flawless. Each Potter kid had a wall in the living room. James and Albus' were a little bare since they had taken some of their photos to decorate their homes with. Lily however had left every picture. Her first Halloween had to be my favorite. The Potter's celebrated muggle style and took her out trick or treating. She was wearing a blonde wig and yes you guessed it my precious Lily Flower was dressed as Cinderella. There were pictures of her with her brothers, her parents, cousins, friends, me, wait me? I was on Lily's wall now that was something special.

_Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin _

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella riding in and stealing Cinderella_

Pictures of summer adventures were my favorite. I had several of us from when she was still in school but the young ones well those I had never seen before. She was giggling in half of them. In one Teddy was spinning her around then promptly throwing her in the lake. She looked about 12 in that picture. There were others of her, Alexis and Mindy all eating popsicles and each wearing goofy grins. The picture that caught my eye though was one of Lily and Harry. It made my insides twist. Lily was about 3 and she was standing on her fathers feet and they were dancing. Harry was smiling so lovingly at his daughter. It was then that I knew how I should ask this question.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one _

_When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"_

_I said "Yes, she quite a woman" and he just stared at me _

_Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

I heard a voice behind me and turned and saw Harry standing there. "That picture is one of my favorites. My other favorite is right there." he pointed to a pictured of me and Lily leaving for a ministry ball. Her dress was emerald green and went perfectly with her hair.

"That's a picture of us."

"Yes it is. I've only seen her that happy once before."

"When was that sir?"

"The day she and I danced." Harry said sighing looking at the picture. His hair was graying, but he still looked young and was definitely full of spirit. I mean for heavens sake this man was my boss. He was the best Auror the department had ever seen.

"Sir I have a question to ask you."

"I know you do. But before you ask let me take that picture into my memory."

_Playing Cinderella _

_Riding her first bike _

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince CharmingBut to him I'm just some fella riding in and stealing Cinderella_

_After a few moments he turned and looked back at me. "Alright ask away."_

"Sir I know that I'm not even worthy enough of your daughter. But I do know one thing I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone before in my life. I want to make her part of my life forever. With your permission sir I'd like permission to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."

Harry stayed silent for a longtime. I was thinking "Lovely he thinks I'm crazy!" though he did say the picture of the two of us was one of his favorites.

**Lily's POV**

Here I am 21 years old and I'm getting married. Oh Scor is so wonderful. I remember when proposed I was so nervous. Well it could be I was standing in the kitchen with my mother for over an hour while they talked. I was in the kitchen sweating bullets! I knew Scor was asking my father for my hand. I told him that was the only way I'd agree. So called me old fashioned I don't care. I started to pace around the kitchen something I did a lot when I was nervous about something. Mum noticed and chuckled.

"Lily my darling what are you doing?"

"Pacing." I answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because the love of my life is in there with daddy asking for my hand."

"In marriage?"

"Yes." I said continuing to pace.

"I need to bake something." mum said turning to the fridge. This was something she did when she was nervous. Made for a lot of treats when we were younger.

"Mum what's going on?" Albus and Taylor came through the back door. BAH! What are they doing here?!

"Nothing!" I answered for her. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're staying here for the night. Its to late to go home."

"Use those stairs!" I said pointing to the kitchen stairs.

"Alright……you've been pacing!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah……so?" I said stopping and crossing my arms over my chest.

"No reason." Al smirked that famous Potter smirk that we'd all inherited from dad.

"Uh huh. Liar!" I laughed shooing them back upstairs. "What's taking so long?!" I groaned.

"Your father just wants to make sure Lily."

"I know but its annoying!"

"Lily!" I heard my father call. I ran out of the kitchen.

**-Back to Scorpius-**

Harry finally spoke. "You have my permission."

I broke out into a huge grin "Thank you thank you sir! Mr. Potter you have no idea…." but he cut me off.

"There will be no more of this Mr. Potter stuff. Mr. Potter was my grandfather. It's either Harry or dad, whichever is more comfortable for you."

Dad now that was something I could get used to. I rarely even called my own father Dad. "Alright then dad it is."

"Dad is fine with me son." he turned and looked at the kitchen calling "Lily!"

_He slapped me on the shoulder Then he called her in the room _

_When she threw her arms around him_

"Oh daddy thank you!"

"For what sweetheart?"

My precious flower looked at him "For being you."

"I'll always be here for you princess."

_That's when I could see it too_

Lily hugged her father close then looked at him "Can I stand on your toes?"

Harry broke out into a grin "You're a little big but we can dance."

_She was Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

They danced for a longtime before Harry handed Lily off to me. "Now I do believe you have a question for her."

"I do." I said looking at my Lily. "Lily…."

Lily nodded "Yes?"

"Lily Luna I have loved you since day one. Ever since I saw that little mop of redcurls bouncing on the platform. You made me realize my name was just that a name and that you decide your own future. This is something I want in my future. I want you." I got down on one knee and I saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Lily Luna Potter will you do me the greatest honor of letting me be your husband?"

Lily laughed and nodded "Only if I get the great honor of being your wife."

"You got it kid." I said opening the ring box to reveal a diamond ring with and emerald and ruby on either side.

"Scor….." Lily gasped pulling me up and kissing me deeply.

"You know Lily you don't get this ring….."

"What?!" she looked positively horrified at my words.

"Let me finish woman!" I laughed "You don't get this ring if you don't give me an answer."

Lily laughed and looked at me "Yes yes a million and ten times yes I love you Scor. I want to marry you"

I smiled and kissed her again slipping the ring onto her finger. I broke the kiss and kissed her nose. "I love you too."

Lily ran over to her mother who was sobbing and showed her the ring. The two women then started planning the wedding. I looked over at Harry who was smiling and though he had said yes I couldn't help but since that there was some sadness there in his eyes. I walked over and offered my hand. Harry took it and gave it a firm shake. "Now then don't think I'm going to ease up on you at work."

"No sir wouldn't dream of it." I put a hand on his shoulder and looked over at the two women we loved.

_If he gives me a hard time I can't blame the fella_

The two reached me at the altar Harry handed her over to me and smiled "Take care of her."

I smiled and nodded "I will sir."

Lily smiled and looked at her father. "I love you daddy."

The preacher smiled at the two of us. He started talking about love, compassion, family, friends, things like that. I don't think I heard any of it. I just stood there holding my precious flowers hand and focusing on the pools of chocolate that were her eyes. "Do you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy take Lily Luna Potter to be your wife?"

"I do." I answered looking at her. Lily smiled brightly.

The preacher continued "And do you Lily Luna Potter take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to be your husband?"

Lily looked deep into my eyes "I do."

"Wonderful!" the preacher smiled earning a chuckle from the audience. "Then by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Malfoy."

Don't have to ask me twice. I dipped Lily and kissed her for the first time as my wife. She was my everything and now we were going to spend eternity together. The marquee was changed from ceremony hall to reception hall. It was perfect. Lily and I sat at the head table with Albus, my best man, Alexis, Lily's matron of honor, and their spouses. Harry, Ginny and my parents were also at the table. Ginny and mum both had tears in their eyes. I watched as Harry came over and got Lily for the father/daughter dance. I watched as they twirled around on the dance floor. Lily leaned her head on his shoulder and I saw tears falling down both thier faces. I knew they were tears of happiness for my Lily and I'm sure Harry's were a mixture of happiness and saddness. Harry is always going to love her more but hey can you blame him I mean after all

_I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know it was kind of random but I positively love this song. Which is by the way Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. Leave me a review and I'll give you a cookie…..well I can't really do that but hey it was worth a shot.**


End file.
